


Tutor

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High School, Junkmetra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: High school AU: Perfect Student Satya is sent to the library to tutor her new pupil





	

Satya checked her watch. Perfect, she was on time. Adjusting her glasses, she stepped into the library. Walking by the librarian, she waved at him. He smiled and returned the gesture. Satya loved the school library. It was a quiet, soothing place. It was one of her favorite places to be. She wondered by other students didn’t enjoy the peaceful and sanctuary of the library, but it was their loss. Besides, that meant more books for her.

Glancing around, she searched for her new pupil. Her English teacher had practically begged her to tutor this one student. Satya wasn’t sure why her teacher had asked her. Tutoring was one of her passions. She did love it and considered being a teacher one day. But as she walked around the library, her eyes landed on a familiar face, and for one second, her smile disappeared.

The spiky, blonde hair and unkempt outfit were a dead giveaway. Jamison Fawkes aka one of the rowdiest boys in the entire school. How he managed even to stay in school was a mystery to her. When he wasn’t talking back to the teachers, he was either arriving late to class or not turning in his assignments. Not only did he not take his school work seriously but he was loud. Either he was screaming or causing something to explode. The only class he was any good was science, but even there, people were wary of him.

Saty exhaled. This tutoring session was going to be a challenge. But she wasn’t one to back down. Straightening herself, she walked over to the table where Jamison was sitting.

“Good afternoon,” Satya said.

“Eh?” Jamison looked up at Satya. “Can I help you?”

“I’m Satya Vaswani. I’m here to tutor you,” Satya sat down. “For English?”

“Hang on; you’re my tutor?” Jamison grinned. “No fooling?”

“I do not ‘fool’ my pupil,” Satya put her bag on the table. “Now, Mr. Reyes said that you’ve been having some trouble with English class.”

“Do we have to talk about that boring stuff? Can’t we talk about you? You seem a lot more interesting.”

Satya looked the boy before her. He was smiling at her in that weird way boys smile at girls sometimes. Was this flirting? If it was, he was horrible at it. And honestly, she didn’t want to be flirted with. At least not right now.

“Mr. Fawkes, I am here to make sure you pass your next test and help you with your book report,” Satya glared at him. “We do not have time for flirting. If you fail your next exam, you’ll have to go to summer school. Do you want to be stuck indoors at school during the summer?”

“Not really, no,” Jamison’s cheeks turned red.

“Of course not. If you want to flirt with me, it can be later after we have studied and chosen a book for your report,” Satya took out of her books. “I know you’re capable of applying yourself seeing as how you have a straight A’s in all your science classes.”

“Yeah but science comes easy, reading doesn’t,” Jamison huffed, looking annoyed. “I just don’t get it. Why are we reading stuff from a bunch of dead people.”

“Well,” Satya paused. “We read books so we can learn about the past and at the same time, reading improves people. You get to see the world from different points of view. It also improves focus and concentration. Just like science, English is an important class.”

“Easy for you to say Miss Perfect,” Jamison rolled his eyes. “You’re good at everything. You’re a straight A student.”

“Well not always.”

“Huh?” Jamison looked at her.

“I’m terrible at gym. I don’t loathe sports, but I really don’t like all the noise during gym class. It bothers me, and I can’t focus. I have a C+ in gym.”

“There is something you’re not good at?”

“Everyone has their weakness, but you can improve on your weak areas and do better,” Satya opened up her book. “I know I can improve and I know you can too. Now please, let us start the lesson.”

Jamison looked down at his textbook. It was dirty and tattered, but with a reluctant sigh, he opened the book up. Satya grinned as she began to explain what a conjunction was.


End file.
